Yoko and the Philosophers Stone
by silver fire wolf
Summary: It's a digimon, Harry potter, pokemon, a surprize anime, and LoZ cross over in which Harry is Renamed and a few other serprizes also i suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

Me: hello people and welcome to a fic I've been meaning to do but never got to

Zena: and I'm one of her co-host Zena

Zack: I'm her other co-host and Zena's twin brother Zack

Me: Zack is mostly here to keep every one sane while Zena is here to do other things

Zena: Now this fic is a Digimon 2 worlds of Legend of Zelda and Harry Potter cross over

Zack: I think they got that by the title

Zena and Me: we know I/Zena just wanted to do that

Zack: Silver fire wolf dose not own the three previously mentioned things

Me: but I do own Zack Zena and any other ocs and partially the idea for the 3 links to be brothers I'm sure some one made that before me but oh well

Zack: Start the fic

…..

Ch1: boy who lived and his adoption

…..

A strangely colored female bird was watching some thing. The strangely colored bird was a WHITE Phoenix. One with dark green eyes. She was watching the dark figure. A man cloaked in black. For a bird of white feathers she is surprisingly not seen. She hears a crow caw. The Man ,oh how she loathed calling him that, he was no man a demon in a mortal man's body. He opened the door of a house with magic. 'The Demon' she thought 'he has no rig-'. A scream interrupted her thoughts worried she left her perch on the tree and went to the house. She gasped at the sight. Their was a black haired man with peach colored skin on the ground dead. "That that" she hissed before a female scream was herd she also herd a baby cry an the man's own scream. She flew up the stares. She landed were the cloak of the demon and the dead body of a red haired peach skinned woman was. She then noticed both the man and the woman had black shirts and blue jeans on. But in the woman's arms is what intrigued the mysterious bird. In the woman's arms was a black haired, peach skinned, green eyed baby with a lightning bolt scar on his fore head.

"oh my" said a voice behind her a male one that is. She turned around to see a pure red male Phoenix with orange eyes. She looks at him.

"Flame you followed me" she spoke ever so calmly

"I did Shiro I know you don't like us coming to your world that you guard but some thing bugs me" said Flame. She looked at the baby.

"This child has just lost his parents to that…that demon known as Voldemort He KILLED them" Shiro snarled her feathers puffing up.

"umm yeah ok now's the time to admit last time I was here I mad friends with Fawkes I'll go meet Dumbledore and well you want to adopt him right" said/asked Flame

"yes I do" she answered Then in a swirl of fire of the purest of white and beauty she became a woman. She had long white hair, some of which was in a bun the rest braided, peach colored skin and the same green eyes. She wore a long white dress with long draped sleeves and a fire design on the bottom. "also tell him I want to talk to him more about other things than that"

"alright" said Flame before a pure red fire swirled around him and he disappeared.

Later Shiro with the baby, now asleep and wrapped up in a black blanket. She walks in to a old rickety looking building. In the building their was a man with white hair, blue eyes, and peach skin. He wore a blue cloak and blue wizard hat. He sat at a fairly modern wooden table with modern wooden chairs. Their was only two and he sat in one. On the table were many papers. "Ah you must be Shiro Kouen" said the man

"I am you are Dumbledore do not worry I already know you" said Shiro. Dumbledore chuckled.

"I am indeed Dumbledore" he confirmed "now your brother Flame Kouen said you wanted to talk to me about some thing other than just your adoption of Harry Potter"

"yes I was hoping for when the time comes for you to let several Japanese children and several of my siblings watches come to Hogwarts" said Shiro

"I will allow it on the condition that the parents for the other dimetions come and help out at Hogwarts some way" said Dumbledore

"they shall" said Shiro

"good now on to the adoption" said Dumbledore

"I assure you this will not be an ordinary adoption" said Shiro

"how so" asks Dumbledore with a raised eyebrow.

"once a member of my family adopts a child the child gain properties of my family also I'm changing his first name" said Shiro

"so I see" said Dumbledore writing "and what is his new first name"

"Yoko because I just see him as a fox" said Shiro as she makes sure Harry is still sleeping

"very well" said Dumbledore still writing "his Name shall Be Yoko Kouen". He finishes writing and hands the papers to Shiro. She pulls a pen out of her sleeve. After a few writing movements the adoption is complete and the now named Yoko glowed a bit.

"in over the coarse of 10 years while living in the 'muggle' world I will tell him about his real family" said Shiro

"very well and you will talk to you at hm other siblings" said Dumbledore

"Kuro is very reliable and has always wanted to send people from her world to this one Gurei I'm not sure about him but I will convince him to" said Shiro

"good should I get a translator since it's obvious that you all speak Japanese" asked Dumbledore

"that is not necessary we still speak English fairly well but you may want to learn some Japanese" said Shiro

"Very well I believe this meeting is done" said Dumble door

"it is" said Shiro as She and Yoko disappeared via the same flames that swirled around her earlier.

"the next few years will be intresting" laughed Dumbledore

…..

Me: god I hope Dumbledore was in charater if he was ooc please give me some pointers

Zena: next ch holds some new people

Zack: can you guess who here's a hint 'the second chance of Gerudo's'

Zena: And 'demon slayer hum is under a spell'

Me: you can't guess the first one's name since the Gerudo is only in a fic that I'm not posting yet but the 2nd one you can guess if you read my 2nd posted fic not 2nd newest 2nd oldest

Zena: the last ones shall only be introduced in this fic besides the 'children of the frontier' and the current 'pirate princess'

Me: time for translations if you don't know squat about Japanese also we'll start with the colors

Shiro-white

Kuro-black

Gurei-gray (saw that right)

Kouen-flame

Yoko (if your just that dense or I'm totally utterly wrong)- male sounding word for fox

Me: see you next chappie


	2. Chapter 2

It has been 10 almost 11 years since Shiro adopted Harry Potter now named Yoko Kouen. During then she kept her promise to Dumbledore and got married to a wizard. She also had a daughter that was a year younger than Yoko named Karasu. But her Husband had no last name so he took hers. They now lived in an nice house a couple miles from the train station. The house it's self was nice and regal looking. It was painted white and had a wooden fence. Inside currently Yoko was sleeping his hair was now long and messy, he also had the same peach skin. On his night stand in his room was a pair of black framed glasses. "mom not now" he slept talked. Then the Ash wood door of his room opened up. Their was a girl with shoulder length Raven colored hair, Very bright Sky blue eyes that would Put NARUTO'S to shame, and Tan skin. She wore a blue t shirt, blue jeans, and blue and white tennis shoes.

She looked around Yoko's room. The walls were painted a fox red with several soccer posters on them, Ash wood furniture that you would normally sit or put things on in a bedroom were their as well. His computer desk had a laptop on it, his chairs in the room were cushioned with cotton fox red pillows. His bed was also fox red from the pillows to the sheets. On the night stand next to it were several things, A little black book from his uncle Flame, a Picture book of his real family both live and decided that a family friend named Hagrid gave him, his glasses, and finally his stuffed fox Cherry. His fox plushy was as red as cherries. Then her gaze looked at the closet it was a an ash wood closet. She smiled and walked up to her brother the light for his slightly stain glass window, which had a stain glass fox on it other wise it was a normal window. "wakey wakey Nii-san" she giggles shaking him slightly.

"Karasu not now it's too Early" groaned Yoko waking up

"no it's not It's your Birthday Yoko-nii" she giggled again. Yoko Jolted up at this a happy grin spread on his face his still green eyes sparkled with excitement.

"thanks Karasu" he said as he jumped out of bed still in his black and fox red pjs. Karasu left the room for her brother to get dressed. She giggled when she shut the ash wood door. She looked down the hall. The hall was painted a dim green with a soft blue carpet, a pastel blue painted molds lined the floor. Five doors to her left each made of a different wood adorned it on her right was the star case with the same wood as the last door in the hall. The first door was Yoko's Ash wood door, the second was her Pine wood door, the third was the guest rooms Cherry wood door, then it was her mother and fathers Maple wood door, the last was the oak wood bathroom were the parents and guest rooms her on the left side of the hall the bathroom was at the end the kids were on the right side of the hall. She went down the stares. She went past the average looking Living room that was painted white to the not so average dinning room/kitchen. Only half the walls were normal and they were painted a beautiful emerald green the rest of them and the floor were tiles of many different colors even ones no one could name. The tiles even occasionally change colors. Shiro was their and so was a man that looked like an older male Karasu. Shiro appeared to be pregnant. Yoko walked in at that moment. He wore a fox red t shirt, black jeans, fox red and black shoes. His glasses were on.

"Hello Yoko Karasu" said The man

"hi dad" replied both children

"Ryan could you please help me a bit" said Shiro

"of Course sweetie" said The father. He got up and went to help her at the normal stove. Looking around the dining room/kitchen other than the tiles it looked fairly normal. As the 2 kids sat down a tap was herd at the window. They looked to see a large female gray owl at it with a letter in it's beak.

"yeah Sprinkle is here" cheered Karasu. Sprinkle is their fathers owl that was named by his sister for her 'sprinkle eyes'. Ryan opened the window and let her in. She flew over to Yoko and gave him the letter.

Mean while in one of the two dimensions. A boy no older than 10 possibly going on 11 was sighing. She had Short red-orange hair, dark colored skin, and yellow eyes. He wore what appeared to be an Egyptian archers outfit. Next to him was a single sword, a bow, and a quiver full of arrows. He sighed again. The house he was in was carved into rock with a window framed with clay, to make it softer. Then her herd a screech as a very small gray she-owl landed. She had a very big letter in he beak. "ok ether I'm hallucinating or a very tiny owl just gave me a letter. The tiny owl pecked him proving it not to be an illusion caused by heat, since out side his window all he could see was desert. "thank you" the owl trilled happily. His name is Dust

At the same time a girl with shoulder blade long bright blond hair with a tint of green in it put up in a spiral, dark blue eyes, and tan skin, and elf ears, wearing a green bandana, around her neck, a sleeveless white shirt, a sleeveless green vest over the shirt, Cream colored shorts, a green belt with a dagger in a brown sheath on it, and brown boots just received a letter from a larger owl. Her name is Tasha Hylia.

Mean while back in the first dimension in Japan group of 10 kids were sitting down board. The oldest of them looked 18-11 which their were three the oldest of the oldest was 17 going on 18 and male, the second oldest was 15 going on 16 and female, the final oldest was 11 going on twelve. The others, minus two, were 10 going on 11 or 11, only 2 were female, the last two were 9 going on 10. "ugg why cant some thing happen" groaned one of the 11 year olds. He was a boy with drown hair that ended at were his head an neck attached most of his brown hair was against his head except for two bangs and the spikes at were his hair ended, brown eyes coved the boys boredom, while his peach skin looked a bit tanned as if he had done a lot of outdoor activity. He wore a light brown hat with an black odd symbol on it, goggles on the hat, a yellow t shirt with a larger version of the symbol, a red t shirt vest over it, light brown gloves, light brown pants, red and yellow shoes with white soles after white socks.

"Takyua is all you do complain" asked an 10 year old boy who did not look much older than Takuya. He had long raven black hair that most of was in a pony tail except 2 face framing locks and some bangs, dark blue eyes, and peach skin. He wore a dark blue bandana with a purple brown tiger print on it, yellow t shirt, dark blue jacket with yellow lines on the sleeves, white pants and white and dark blue shoes with white socks. By the sound of his tone he was joking.

"Kouji" sighed a boy. He looked identical to Kouji except with Shorter hair and a different outfit. He wore a long sleeved maroon colored shirt, a green version of Takyua's vest, gray pants, and black and purple shoes after again white socks.

"Sorry Kouichi" said Kouji looking down

"boys" sighed a girl. She was Takuya's age with Mid back long strait cut blond hair, green eyes, and peach skin. She wore a white belly showing t shirt that had pink stripes on it, a purple skirt, a pink cat ear hat, white socks, and pink and purple shoes.

"you said it Zoe" said another girl. She was Kouji's age. She had neck long dusty brown hair, tan skin, and Forest green eyes. She wore a green t shirt with the Kanji for wood and a strange symbol on it under the kanji, a jean skirt, brown colored socks, and brown and green shoes. She also had a yin yang necklace.

"Hey Runenie" groaned another boy. He was 11 going on 12 unlike Takyua and Zoe who probably recently turned 11. He was a bit big boned or a little chubby, with Short red-brown hair, blue yes, and peach skin. He wore a yellow and blue jump suite, white socks, and yellow and blue tennis shoes.

"Jp don't think about it" growled the last girl. She was 15 going on 16 and looked both quite fit and quite beautiful. She had long black whit a blue tint hair that was in a pony tail, blue eyes like the sea, and tan skin caused by sun. She wore a pink ribbon in her hair, a pink t shirt, black jacket, black jeans, white socks, and pink and black shoes.

"Mia calm down" said the oldest of the kids He was 17 going on 18. He had Short messy brown hair, green eyes, and peach skin. He wore a steel gray t shirt, green pants, white socks and green and gray shoes.

"Yakuta's right it's not like an owl is going to fly into the window right" said one of the two youngest. He was clearly a 9 year old going on 10. He looked like a cuter mini version of Yakuta with a different outfit. He wore a big puffy orange hat, a white t shirt with green sleeves, brown shorts, and green and white shoes over white socks.

"I agree with Tommy" said the other boy he looked like a gray eyed mini Takyua with Yakuta hair style. He wore a duel toned brown long sleeved shirt, black pants, white socks, and light and dark brown shoes. Then a bang on the window was herd. They turned around to see an owl with 7 letters in it's beak. Mia opened the window.

"you were saying Tommy Shinya" asked Kouji as the owl went around and gave every one but Yakuta Tommy and Shinya a letter.

"we didn't know that would Happen" both boys said simultaneously

Mean while (cue groans) in another Legend of Zelda universe a girl was watching the sun set. She had shoulder length wavy blond hair, blue eyes, elf ears and peach skin. She wore Basically a 10 going on 11 year olds mint green version of Zelda's dress in twilight princess. Next to her was a girl of the same age and similar looks. The other girl also had shoulder length hair but her's was strait cut and strait, blue eyes, but had slightly tanned skin. She wore a dark red-pink hat, a dark red-pink tunic, a light red-pink long sleeved shirt, a brown belt with a gold buckle shaped like an upside down triangle with a wave design on it, brown gloves, white pants, and brown boots. They were both looking at letters they got.

"do you know what the letters are Lori" asked the 2nd girl

"no Layla but thankfully their not marriage proposals" sighed Lori a hand on her head. By the way their cousins and both their last names are Hylia as well.

Mean while in a dimension with creatures called Pokemon. Several kids got letters.

In all the dimensions the kids opened the letters. The rest who got them not so much.

All but 2 letters were basically acceptance letters written in emerald green ink. The other two were just book list for the year written in the same colored ink. The majority though 'how am I going to tell mom and/or dad or (if they had them) My Aunts uncles'. Dust was very happy when he continued reading he chuckled as he found out the owl was named Vaati and that She would be his letter owl. Yoko was jumping for joy cause he got his letter. Mia and Jp seemed like they were use to it.

"wow" was all that was said by any one and the one how said it was Takuya.


End file.
